Mi inspiración eres tú
by pandoranahia
Summary: Bueno, no se si esta nueva idea les guste, espero que si. Yo creo que las lagrimas, no siempre son un desahogo, es por eso, que ise esta historia de esta manera, revelando un talento oculto de Bulma, pero a la vez, generando conflictos en su relacion con Vegeta, quien por una mala desicion, puede perder a Bulma. Ahora es su decicion, pelear esta batalla o perderla para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

La lluvia caía suavemente sobre la Corporación Capsula. El Sr. Brief estaba en su laboratorio, el pequeño Trunks dormía una siesta, mientras que la Sra. Brief, se encontraba en la sala tomando un te, con su hija.

-Bulma, hija, hace días que te veo muy preocupada-Dijo la rubia, mientras tomaba un panecillo, de la bandeja sobre la mesa-¿Pasa algo querida?-

No podía creer la pregunta de su madre, ella no era de preguntar sobre su vida privada, pero aun así, era una mujer muy perceptiva-No es nada mamá- Contesto girando la vista.

-Pues yo creo que deberías hablar con el-Le dedico una sonrisa a su joven hija.

-No se de que estas hablando mamá-Siguió sin mirar a su madre.

-Vamos, se que el joven Vegeta, no ha salido de la Camarada de Gravedad, hace días-

Bulma la miro, con los ojos tristes-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

La rubia, le dio un sorbo a su te-Fácil, la heladera, esta llena de comida-

-Tienes razón mamá-La mas joven sonrío-Ya sabes como es Vegeta-

-Cuéntame hija-Tomo la mano de Bulma-Puedes confiar en mí-

-Lo se mamá-Suspiro.- Es que desde hace un mes, que Vegeta no me habla, apenas si lo veo. Pero ni si quiera esta entrenando, porque la gravedad siempre esta apagada- Apretó la mano de su madre-Creo que a todos nos afecto mucho a muerte de Goku, pero no me imagine que el terminara así-

-Mi pequeña, ya paso un mes y medio, de la tragedia del joven Goku- Su madre la soltó, para servirse un poco mas de te-Habla con el-

-Creo que tienes razón- Bulma se paro muy decidida, comenzó a caminar, pero se paro en seco, para volver a darle un fuerte abrazo a su madre-Gracias mamá- retomo su camino, a la Cámara de Gravedad.

El clima no era muy bueno, pero la lluvia no era muy fuerte, así que solo se puso un piloto y salio. Los nervios crecían cada vez mas con cada paso que daba,"-¿Qué estoy haciendo?"- pensaba, mientras caminaba-"¿Estaré haciendo bien? Mejor vuelvo a la casa- Una vez, parada frente a la gran puerta, decidió volver a la casa, pero no pudo ni girar, cuando comenzó a abrirse.

-¿Qué quieres mujer?-Dijo Vegeta parado frete a ella.

-Quería hablar contigo-Contesto, mientras entraba. Ya era demasiado tarde para irse, pero tampoco seguiría mojándose-

-Estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo.-El guerrero la miro con desprecio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Óyeme bien Vegeta, no seas grosero.-La mujer coloco sus manos en su cintura.-Ahora explícame, ¿Por qué me esquivas?-

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-Comenzó a reír de una manera muy macabra-No te confundas mujer-

Bulma sintió que sus brazos se aflojaron, cayendo a un lado de su cuerpo-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No te olvides que yo, soy el poderoso príncipe de los Sayajin, no necesito de distracciones como tu o ese mocoso-Se acercó lentamente a ella-Creí que lo tenias en claro-

-No seas hipócrita-Bulma giro su rostro-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, si hace un mes que no hablamos, es mas, ni si quiera te he visto por la casa- Estaba cada vez mas furiosa-¿Será que el poderoso "Príncipe", huye de una insignificante mujer y de su hijo?-Miro a Vegeta directo a los ojos.

-No digas estupideces mujer-Tomo a Bulma de una de sus muñecas, para acercarla a el-Tu y ese mocoso, solo me hicieron débil-

La mujer trato de zafarse-Suéltame me lastimas-

El la soltó y le dio la espalda-lo ves, eres débil, y eso es malo para mí-

-Solo dices eso, porque Goku ha muerto, sin que tú lo hallas derrotado-Toco en el punto justo.

Vegeta la miro de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

-Lo savia, ese es tu problema. Tu maldito Orgullo esta herido, y mucho mas te duele saber, que fue un niño, quien derroto a Cell-La mujer cruzo sus brazos, y levanto su frente, en señal de triunfo

-Eres patética-Nuevamente dejo de mirarla-Tu tienes la culpa de todo.-

-Pues discúlpame-Contesto Bulma-Discúlpame, por ser tan estupida y patética, al haberme enamorado de ti-Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero una vez que paso a Vegeta, se freno unos segundos-Tienes razón, yo tengo la culpa de todo, pero al menos, tengo gracias a ti, aunque no te importe, una razón para vivir, mi hijo, o mejor dicho, nuestro hijo-Salio corriendo del lugar y entro rápidamente en la casa.

La mente de Vegeta, vagaba en cuatro recuerdo en partícula. El primero, era cuando la nave de Bulma casi se estrella, por culpa de androide, pero cuando pudo reaccionar ella ya estaba a salvo, gracias a su hijo del futuro"-Débil-"Pensaba.

El segundo, era cuando Goku, dio su ultimo adiós, sacrificando su vida en vano, para matar a Cell"-Débil-"Cerro la puerta de Cámara de Gravedad.

El tercero, era cuando Trunks del futuro, fue acecinado por Cell, sacando de el una fuerte ira"-Débil-"Le dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo.

Y cuarto fue, cundo Gohan, termino con la existencia del enemigo, superando todo sus poderes,-¡Maldición!-Grito, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía.

La frustración, que sentía era enorme, se sentía derrotado por Goku y Gohan, pero a la vez, se sentía derrotado por Bulma y su hijo-Malditas emociones, que solo me hacen débil-Se decía para si mismo, mientras trataba de calmarse-¿Por qué no puedo, volver a ser ese guerrero que una vez fui?-Cerro sus ojos, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, para tratar de meditar-¿Qué sentido tiene superarme, si no puedo cumplir mi meta?¿Por que demonios sigo en este maldito planeta, si nada me ata aquí?-La imagen de Bulma sentada a su lado, esperando a que el despertara, después de que exploto por primera vez la Cámara, paso por su mente.-Maldita bruja, solo me haces débil.-Se paro-Es hora de que me valla, antes de que sea tan sentimentalista, como el estupido de Kakarotto.-

Estaba decidido, se iría, pero esta vez, ya no tenia razones para volver.

Era tarde ya, Bulma no podía hacer dormir a su hijo, así que fue con el pequeño a la cocina, para así darle algo tibio de tomar-pa, pa, pa-Decía el niño, mientras sonreía, y sacudía sus bracitos de felicidad.

Su madre lo había dejado sentado en su sillita, mientras ella, preparaba su leche, estaba a espaldas de el-¿Qué pasa pequeño?-

-Pa, pa, pa- Repetía, hasta que Bulma se volteó con la mamadera en la mano, y vio a Vegeta, parado en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?-Grito la mujer, muy sobresaltada, mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho-Al menos avisa que estas ahí parado-Tomo al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Me voy-Dijo el guerrero, de la manera más fría que pudo.

Bulma se quedo helada, pero trato de disimular, aquel nudo que se formo en su garganta- Esta bien-Comenzó a irse-Toma lo que necesites y vete, pero esta vez, no vuelvas por favor-Unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Vegeta no la miro, pero supo que ella estaba llorando, así que la dejo que se fuera"-No soy bueno para ti mujer, ni tu tampoco para mi, esto es lo mejor"-

Pensaba, mientras tomaba algo de comida.

Esa noche, Bulma no lloro, trago sus lágrimas, disfrazándolas con sonrisas, para su pequeño hijo, luego de media hora, el niño se durmió al fin, en la cama de su madre, pero a los diez minutos, ambos se despertaron, con el estruendo de la nave que partía del padres de Bulma despertaron y fueron rápidamente a la habitación de su hija.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto la señora Brief

La peliazul, estaba parada frente a la ventana, abrazada a su pequeño-Se fue- contesto en un tono casi imperceptible.

-Ven pequeño-Dijo su padre, mientras tomaba a su nieto, para dejar a las mujeres solas.

-Volverá hija- La rubia tomo a su hija por los hombros.

-No me importa-Bulma seguía demostrándose fuerte- No quiero que vuelva-Giro su rostro frunciendo su seño, y cruzando sus brazos-No es mas que un idiota-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Seis meces pasaron, desde la partida de Vegeta, ya todos los amigos de Bulma sabían lo ocurrido, pero ninguno tocaba el tema con ella, sabían del fuerte carácter de la mujer, así que ya se imaginaban, la reacción de ella si trataban de hablarle de ello.

En una ocasión, todos fueron a cenar, y Krilin, sin darse cuenta, nombro al guerrero, ahora ausente. Ante esto, Bulma se paro y se fue sin decir nada, dejándolos a todos muy sorprendidos, en ese momento supieron, que era mejor no preguntar.

Los días pasaban, como si Vegeta nunca hubiera existido, o por lo menos, eso era lo que ella trataba de aparentar. Pero una tarde, todos estaban reunidos en el jardín jugando en la piscina, cuando una nave, aterrizó a metros de ellos. Las miradas se clavaron en Bulma, ya que sabían perfectamente de quien era nave.

-Bulma-Dijo Milk, acercándose a ella.

-No, esta vez no-Contesto la mujer, caminando lentamente, hacia la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse.

-Espera Bulma-Yamsha la tomo del brazo-No creo que sea buena idea.-

-La mujer se soltó de su agarre-Tienes razón-Siguió caminando hasta que estuvo parada, frente a Vegeta, que se asomaba por la puerta, con su armadura desgarrada, y en muy mal estado. Vio a Bulma parada frente a el, sabia que escucharía algún reclamo, así que hablo antes que ella-No tengo porque darte explicaciones-

La peliazul, lo miro con desprecio-No quiero explicaciones, no quiero nada de ti-Le dio la espalda al guerrero y comenzó a caminar, ignorándolo completamente, hasta entrar en la casa.

-Eres un cobarde Vegeta-Yamsha estaba completamente furioso

-Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos-Milk tomo a su hijo y se fue.

-Si. Creo que Bulma sabrá que hacer-Dijo Krilin, saliendo con el Maestro Roshi y Yamsha.

Vegeta entro en la casa, fue directo a la cual era su habitación, todo estaba como cuando se fue. Entro a ducharse, pero su mente estaba inquieta, salio de la ducha, se cambio, y fue en dirección al cuarto de la mujer, pero se detuvo en la puerta, cundo la escucho cantar, no podía distinguir muy bien lo que decía, así que volvió rápidamente a su cuarto, para asomarse por el balcón, y escuchar mejor.

Bulma, estaba sentada en el suelo, con su vista clavada al cielo, con una libreta en su mano, y una lapicera, cantando una suave canción.

 **"-¿Cuándo el sol se apago? ¿Cuando el cielo desaprecio? ¿Cuando la noche vino y se quedo? ¿Cuando te perdí? ¿Cuando se acabo? Tú dime ¿Cuándo tu amor se murió? No me di cuenta, ¿Como paso? ¿Cuándo te perdí?**

 **Parece que fue ayer cuando había un corazón, donde hoy solo hay dolor y un vacío, cuando te fuiste de al lado mío, hace cuanto que ya no sonrío, cuando fue que la tormenta se volvió calma, o la calma tormenta, puse mi alma a la venta, cuantos días han pasado, ya perdí la cuenta.**

 **Cuando el sol se hizo luna, de todas las promesas no quedo ninguna, lo que estaba presente hoy se esfuma, cuando fue que a la tormenta se le sumo la bruma, cuando fue que el tic tac del reloj, poco a poco aceleró su caminar, ¿Cuándo es que te fuiste para no regresar?**

 **Perder fue ganar, ganar fue perder, me dijiste olvida, pero recordé. Luchar fue ceder, quitar fue poner. Fuiste ruido para mi silencio, valor para aquel miedo de mi mirada, un navío, solo un beso, antes lo éramos todo, hoy no somos nada.**

 **Tu eres la entrada yo la salida, yo soy quien recuerda, tu eres el que olvida.**

 **Ya no intentes es causa perdida, me dicen, mas mi razón esta perdida, junto con aquella ilusión que murió, justo en el momento en el que te fuiste, cuando fue que mi felicidad, se convirtió en el motivo de estar tan triste**

 **¿Cuándo el sol se apago? ¿Cuando el cielo desapareció? ¿Cuando la noche vino y se quedo? ¿Cuando te perdí? ¿Cuando se acabo? Tú dime ¿Cuándo tu amor se murió? No me di cuenta, ¿Como paso? ¿Cuándo te perdí?**

 **Veloz como una estrella fugaz, pasaron las cosas y no hubo deseo, un día fuiste mi motor de arranque, hoy el daño que causa un estaque.**

 **Cuando el hoy se transforma en mañana, te convertiste en el veneno de mi manzana, eres la honestidad que me engaña, yo la tonta que pierde, tu piel siempre gana. Cuando es que mi alegre corazón, poco a poco disminuyó su caminar ¿Cuándo es que te fuiste para no regresar?**

 **Volver fue avanzar, el amar odiar, hoy ya no soy yo, y tu también alguien mas. Lograr fue fallar, gane una derrota, avance, pero yo estaba atrás, fuiste el final de un lindo comienzo, tu alfa yo omega, ya nada nos une, cuando fue que el tiempo me borro aquella sensación al oler tu perfume.**

 **¿Cuándo el sol se apago? ¿Cuando el cielo desapareció? ¿Cuando la noche vino y se quedo? ¿Cuando te perdí? ¿Cuando se acabo? Tú dime ¿Cuándo tu amor se murió? No me di cuenta, ¿Como paso? ¿Cuándo te perdí?-"**

Bulma miro alegre la libreta que tenia en su mano, anoto un par de cosas y se paro de su lugar-Esa lista-Dijo, entrando a su cuarto, para tomar su celular, y comenzar a marcar-Esta lista, ya le termine.-Le contestaron del otro lado-Si es perfecta, así que en una hora estoy llevándotela, pero recuerda, si le dices a alguien, lo lamentaras.-Volvieron a contestarle-Esta bien cariño, nos vemos allá-Corto y entro rápidamente a la ducha.

Vegeta quedo paralizado, después de escuchar todo el canto de la mujer, se sintió raro, al creer que esa melodía, era para el, pero cuando escucho la conversación telefónica, un odio completo recorría por su cuerpo-¿Cariño?-Decía en voz baja, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Espero a que la mujer saliera ya cambiada, y la sorprendió saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo ella, mirándolo fríamente.

-Voy a quedarme-Contesto el, apoyado en una pared.

-Has lo que quieras, me da igual- la mujer lo ignoro completamente.

-No me ignores mujer-Vegeta la tomo del brazo, pero ella se soltó.

-¿Acaso no ves, que no te necesito?-Contesto, para seguir con su camino, hacia el cuarto de su hijo, para dejarlo, con su abuela.

Una vez que Bulma se fue, su madre pudo ver a Vegeta en la cocina, así que llevo a su nieto, para que vea a su padre-Papa- decía el niño, que ya tenia dos años.

-¿Qué me vez mocoso?-Le dijo el guerrero, mientras se sentaba, con una manzana en la mano.

-Es bueno que Bulma tenga amigos, ¿No lo crees Vegeta?-dijo la Sra. Brief sentándose frente a el, con el pequeño en sus brazos.

-¿Amigos?-El príncipe casi se atora con su manzana.

-Así es, ella es una joven hermosa, así que si no quieres perderla, será mejor que veas un poco mas allá, de lo que quieres ver- Se paro y se fue dejando al hombre muy confundido.

Bulma llego a un pequeño edificio, donde un hombre la estaba esperando en la puerta.-Vamos Bulma, ya quiero grabar-

-Espero te guste-Dijo la mujer, entrando en la disquera, tomando a su acompañante del brazo.

Al otro día, el Sr. Brief, estaba reparando la Cámara de Gravedad, Bulma estaba en su laboratorio, mientras su hijo jugaba con sus juguetes en el suelo, su madre regaba felizmente sus plantas, pero Vegeta, estaba muy inquieto, así que se sentó en el living, para ver un poco de televisión. En eso, un noticiario pasaba una noticia que lo dejo con la boca abierta.

-Nuestras sospechas están confirmadas-Decía un periodista, mientras pasaban fotos de Bulma, entrando a un edificio, tomada del brazo de un hombre-El famoso cantante Kenshin Fujimira, esta saliendo con la joven heredera de la Corporación Capsula, la Señorita Bulma Brief-

El príncipe se paro lleno de odio, y con una pequeña bola de energía, destrozó el aparato en miles de pedazos.-Maldita mujer-Cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia el laboratorio de la mujer, el timbre sonó.

-Yo voy-Grito Bulma, que llegaba a abrir la puerta, con su pequeño en brazos, ignorando completamente a Vegeta.

-Hola hermosa-Dijo el hombre, cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-Pasa Kenshin-Contesto ella alegremente.

-Pequeño Trunks ¿Cómo has estado?-Tomo al pequeño, el cual estaba muy contento, para luego levantarlo en el aire.

En ese momento, Vegeta apareció en la escena-¿Quién es este insecto?-Miro al hombre de arriba a bajo-¿Por qué diablos tiene a mi hijo en sus brazos?-

Bulma, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero se puso firme, mientras tomaba a su pequeño nuevamente-Y Tu. ¿Desde cuando te importa tu hijo?-

-No me provoques mujer-Contesto el guerrero, dando un paso.

-Bulma, creo que mejor nos vamos-El otro hombre se sentía un poco incomodo.

-Tu no te metas insecto-Vegeta quiso acercarse a el, pero Bulma se paro en medio.

-Espérame en el auto Kenshin, por favor-Mientras el cantante salía, ella miro al príncipe con mucho odio-No eres mas que un simio grosero-

-No quiero que esa sabandija, se acerque a mi hijo-Se cruzo de brazos.

-Esta bien.- Ella estaba de a cuerdo con eso-Pero el viene a verme a mi-Sonrío-Así que la próxima vez que venga, ya que eres un padre tan atento, cuida a Trunks- Coloco al niño en lo brazos de su padre, para luego irse.

-Mujer, espera-No se movió de su lugar, era la primera vez, que tomaba al niño, así que no estaba muy seguro, de cómo debía tenerlo.-Maldición-Camino lentamente hasta la cocina, para dejarlo con su abuela- Esa mujer esta loca- Decía, mientras el pequeño era cargado por su abuela.

-Vamos Vegeta, es solo un niño-cuando la rubia se giro, el príncipe ya había salido volando, tras el auto de la madre de su hijo.

Cuando bajaron del auto, nuevamente en disquera, Vegeta descendió y se paro frente a ello-¿Qué haces mujer?-

-Vegeta, déjame en paz-Dijo ella, tomándose del brazo del hombre a su lado.

-Es tu amante ¿verdad?-El guerrero apretó fuertemente sus puños.

-Escucha, si tanto te importa saber, entonces pasa con nosotros-Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, al darse cuenta de los celos absurdos de Vegeta, algo raro en el.

-Bulma, si quieres dejamos esto para otro día-Dijo Kenshin.

El cantante, era Rubio, con ojos verdes, alto, con un cuerpo muy bien formado, y de piel bronceada, un joven muy atractivo y famoso.

-No- Bulma se soltó de su brazo-El puede escuchar-Dio un paso frente a Vegeta, para tomarlo de la mano-Ven, no seas gruñón, y de una vez deja de ver lo que quieres-La mujer entro con los dos hombres, hasta que llegaron a una cabina de grabación.

El príncipe no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, estaba completamente desconcertado, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, al igual que los celos. Miraba hacia todos lados, hasta que una melodía, que sonaba muy por lo bajo, lo sorprendió-"Esa canción"-Pensó, mientras ponía un poco mas de atención"-Es la que mujer cantaba, pero no es ella quien la canta, es ese insecto.-"Sonrío en alivio.

-La canción anterior fue un éxito- Dijo Kenshin, mientras subía el volumen de aquella melodía.

-Lo se- dijo la mujer regocijándose con su éxito, pero sonrojada a la vez, ya que Vegeta, no le sacaba los ojos de encima.-Bueno ahora hagamos la otra-

-De a cuerdo, pero sabes que gravaras conmigo-El rubio estaba muy animado

-Lo se, pero recuerda, no digas quien soy, ese es el trato-Bulma se acercó a Vegeta-esto es lo que ago, es solo un pasa tiempo-Le sonrío-Hagamos una tregua ¿de acuerdo?-

-Va, has lo que quieras- Vegeta siempre orgulloso

-Espérame aquí, podrás ver y escuchar, esta canción es para ti-Susurro en el oído del príncipe, para luego darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

Bulma entro junto con Kenshin, se colocaron unos auriculares, y la música comenzó a sonar.

Vegeta se acercó un poco, para poder escuchar mejor, prestando atención a cada letra que ambos cantaban, sabiendo, que esa canción era para el, pero _ Kenshin _solo hacia algunas partes, mientras que **ella** , cantaba toda la canción.

 _"-Ya la confianza termino, ya nuestro amor se marchito. Tu ya no crees en mis palabras, cuando te digo que te quiero con el alma, déjame mostrarte amor, que te llevo dentro de mi corazón, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz.-"_

 **"-Te fui sincera en cada palabra romántica, trate de hacer un momento perfecto en cada platica. Soy muy buena dando consejo, pero cuando los necesito, soy mala al ponerlos en práctica.**

 **El amor no muere, muere el interés, te digo te amo y no me crees, te lo demuestro y no lo ves. Talvez algún día te arrepienta, cuando yo me encuentre ausente, cuando extrañes mi presencia.**

 **Me acusas de algo cuando en realidad, no tienes evidencia, yo he madurado y he cambiado, te quiero y te persigo, pero te siega tu pasado.**

 **Yo no hablo, mis hechos lo hacen por mi, deja el orgullo y enfócate en lo que te he demostrado a ti, que si estaba contigo era por algo y si ya no te busco, es para que te des cuenta de lo que valgo.-"Mientras cantaba, Bulma miraba, directamente a los ojos de Vegeta, quien estaba parado, al otro lado del vidrio, con toda su atención, en sus palabras.**

 _"-Ya la confianza termino, ya nuestro amor se marchito. Tu ya no crees en mis palabras, cuando te digo que te quiero con el alma, déjame mostrarte amor, que te llevo dentro de mi corazón, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz.-"_

 **"-Jamás me rendí, todo di, o al menos creo que lo intente, ¿Por qué te marchas? No se, afirmas que me equivoque, y hoy me quedo sin ti, tu te alejas de mi, acusándome por errores que ni se que cometí.**

 **Es raro, tanto como imaginármelo, ya que ni te molestas en explicármelo, tu amor se acaba no hay porque ocultármelo.**

 **Dime si acaso ya olvidaste, mis mejores momentos en los que participaste, a lo mejor soy menos del que imaginaste**

 **¿Por qué dios nos unió? ¿Nunca te lo preguntaste?**

 **A estas alturas me mata tu compostura y me di cuenta, que a veces un para siempre nada dura, si no te busco y sonrío, es porque nada es para siempre, y tu no quisiste ser nada mío.**

 **Las rosas que florecieron gracias a nuestro amor, ya no existen, derepente las seco el sol, no creíste todo lo que te decía yo, tú te fuiste y me dejaste con un gran dolor. Gracias a ti, me di cuenta de algunas cosas, que te quiero y que fuiste todo para mí, que no importa que te diga cosas hermosas, todo fue en vano.**

 **Por ti cambie y sentí cosas que nunca había sentido, y de que sirvió si me siento miserable y herida.**

 **Tu orgullo pudo más que el cariño que yo te daba, no me diste, ni intentaste dar lo que necesitaba.**

 **Te dejaste llevar por lo que dijo tu mente, y yo soñando que por siempre te iba tener, no te diste cuenta que era diferente, no quisiste saber lo que hubiera podido ser.-"**

 _"-Ya la confianza termino, ya nuestro amor se marchito. Tu ya no crees en mis palabras, cuando te digo que te quiero con el alma, déjame mostrarte amor, que te llevo dentro de mi corazón, no le creas a la gente lo que dicen de mi, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz.-"_

 **"-Te dejaste llevar por tu orgullo, y yo soñando q por siempre te iba a tener, no te diste cuenta que era diferente, no quisiste saber, lo que hubiera podido ser.-"**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno antes que nada, perdón, por la tardanza, se que este capitulo es mas corto que los demás, pero el próximo será mejor, y prometo actualizar cuanto antes. Gracias por leer mi historia, espero sus comentarios que son los que me dan aliento a seguir escribiendo.

Capitulo 3

Tres días pasaron, tres días de lo mismo, una triste rutina. Vegeta ya no entrenaba, solo se queda en el techo de la corporación mirando hacia el cielo, Bulma, se había vuelto muy social, casi no estaba en la casa, salía a llevar a su hijo al parque, pero con Kenshin, y cuando volvían, lo dejaba con su madre, y ambos salían solos.

¿Cómo puede el hombre más orgulloso del universo, aceptar un error, en donde perdió a la única persona, que lo trataba como un igual? ¿Cómo se puede pedir perdón, cuando esa palabra no existe en su vocabulario? Esta vez, el poderoso príncipe, debía pelear una batalla diferente, donde los puños y sus poderes, le eran inservibles.

La noche era calida, la brisa acariciaba su rostro, sus negros ojos estaban perdidos en el firmamento, iluminado por las estrella, y una hermosa luna, le traían miles de cosas a la mente.

-Maldita mujer-Dijo para si mismo, al sentirla llegar, con su acompañante a la casa- Aparentemente, esa sabandija no sabe que esa mujer es mía- No estaba en condiciones de reclamar nada, pero su orgullo era mas fuerte, sabia que en cualquier momento, enfrentaría la situación, sin importarle las consecuencias.

La mujer entro en su cuarto, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, pero al encender la luz, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo mujer-Dijo Vegeta, que estaba sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta?-Dijo ella, colocando una de sus manos en el pecho.

El guerrero se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia ella-Creo que hay cosas que no te quedaron en claro- se freno a simples centímetros de la mujer.

Giro su rostro, el tenerlo tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo, la ponía muy nerviosa-No se que es lo que dices-Su corazón latía rápidamente.-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo-Trato de alejarse.

Vegeta la tomo bruscamente de la cintura, acercando y apretando el cuerpo de Bulma, contra el suyo- Escucha mujer, creo que tengo que recordarte algunas cosas- Dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.

Bulma trato de safarse-Suéltame- Por mas que trato, no pudo alejarse del cuerpo del fuerte príncipe, quien solo la observaba tranquilamente.

El guerrero se acercó lentamente, hasta el oído de la mujer-No te resistas-

La sensación de su respiración, tan cerca de su cuerpo, le hizo erizar la piel. No podía disimular, lo quería, lo extrañaba, lo deseaba, pero no caería nuevamente en sus manipulaciones-No soy de tu propiedad-Dijo Bulma, casi en un susurro-Déjame tranquila.

Vegeta empezó a rozar su cuello suavemente, con sus labios-Yo se que lo deseas mujer-

El cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a aflojarse, dejándose llevar por aquella tan hermosa sensación.-Vegeta-Dijo en un suspiro.

Al ver la reacción de la mujer, el príncipe sonrío-Lo ves mujer. Eres mía-

Estas palabras, la hicieron volver en si, empujándolo lejos de ella-Ya te dije que no soy de tu propiedad, ni muchos menos un objeto para tu diversión.-

El se cruzo de brazos- no te creas gran cosa, hay muchas mujeres, en este universo, que estarían dispuestas a complacerme. Mas sabiendo, que están en manos de poderoso príncipe de los sayajin-Sonrío con malicia.

Su corazón murió del todo al escuchar esas palabras, y en una simple reacción reflejo, que el guerrero no pudo detener, le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

-Lo sabia-Bulma bajo la vista y cerro fuertemente los puños-Sabia que por algo pasaste tanto tiempo en el espacio-

Después de ese golpe, su orgullo gano nuevamente-Eres una insignificante mujer, solo un entretenimiento, nada mejor que las demás, solo una más-

Se giro, para darle la espalda, no quería que Vegeta, viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos azules-¿Cómo te atreves a compararme?-Dijo apretando sus dientes.

El guerrero sonrío-No te comparo, ellas no se comparan contigo, son mejores que tu-Dio la vuelta y salio volando del cuarto.

No era justamente lo que quería que pasara, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no podía arrepentirse, sabia perfectamente, que esta vez empeoro las cosas.

Bulma se quedo parada, en shock por aquellas crueles y despiadadas palabras-"Son mejores que tu-"Algo en su pecho la oprimía fuertemente, su corazón latía tan rápido, que casi se le salía del cuerpo, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus labios y sus ojos ya pudieron contener el dolor.

Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, ya no podía mantenerse de pie, miro sus manos, mientras las lagrimas caían sobre ellas, pero el silencio reinaba a su alrededor, ni un solo sonido salía de sus labio, ya no soportaba mas. Estaba herida, jamás se imagino, que el fuera tan cruel con ella. No podía dejar de llorar, tapo su rostro con ambas manos, las cuales estaban empapadas de sus propias lágrimas-¿Por qué?- Dijo suavemente, ya no importaba el ser fuerte.

La situación se había complicado más de lo que ya estaba. El se dejaba llevar por el orgullo, ella, solo sufría en silencio, por las heridas que le causaba el hombre que amaba.

Después de desahogarse, se paro y salio de la casa, fue en dirección a la disquera.

-Hola Bulma-Dijo Kenshin, al verla llegar.

-Tengo la canción terminada-Contesto la mujer, mientras sacaba la libreta-Pero solo esta escrita tu parte, yo improvisare la mía-

-¿Estas segura?- Contesto su amigo, viendo en su mirada, los rastros de las lagrimas.

Ella giro la vista-Si segura-

-Perfecto-El la tomo de la mano-Gravemos-

Entraron en la cabina de grabación, y la melodía comenzó a sonar.

Bulma cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la música y comenzó a canta.

 **"-No, no soy ella, no soy quien despertó en ti cosas tan bellas. ¿Dime que te da derecho para compararme? No busques en mí, lo que perdiste, en otra parte.**

 **Tú no me quieres y nunca lo vas a hacer, por el simple hecho de que hay otra mujer, hay alguien mas que te roba el sueño y no sirve de nada, que ponga todo mi empeño, eres, del pasado esclavo y con migo no vale, que un clavo, saca otro clavo, puedo luchar por ti, pero me arriesgaría a lastimarme mas, y talvez nada lograría.**

 **Dame una buena razón para quedarme aquí, si nada cambiaria, lo que siento es por mí, si tuvieras la iniciativa, talvez fuera distinto, pero ya me utilizaste, ya de nada te sirvo. Solo me marchare, que no hay mas que yo pueda hacer, nunca seré como ella, tienes que entender, solo mírame, esta soy yo, lo tomas o lo dejas, esta es mi ultima oferta, u olvídame.**

 **No, no soy ella, no soy quien despertó en ti cosas tan bellas. ¿Dime que te da derecho para compárame? No busques en mi lo que perdiste** **en otra** **parte-"** Una lagrima se escapo, mientra abría nuevamente sus ojos, para volver a la realidad.

Su compañero de grabación, la miro con asombro, no podía creer, como podía sacar todo lo dicho, en un segundo, sin siquiera escribirlo. Pero la música seguía sonando, avisando que era su turno de seguir. Tomo la libreta y comenzó a cantar lo que la mujer había escrito para el.

 _"-No busco lo que perdí, encuentro en tu persona, algo que pueda sanar esta cicatriz, talvez ago mal y te daño en el intento, pero mi pasado afecta lo que en el presente siento. Es que no puedo, me duele estar así, perdóname amor, ya no quisiera discutir, el problema es que no intento luchar, es una pelea contra sentimientos, que ni yo puedo ganar._

 _Entiende, no juego y no quisiera lastimarte, te quiero, pero me es difícil acostumbrarme, a otros labios, otro aroma, y se que si me tienes paciencia, puedo cambiar todo lo que es ahora, y te amare, con el tiempo yo lo olvidare, o eso espero, porque no quiero aceptar que te falle, amor, perdón por esta discusión, no te comparo, ella no tiene comparación-"_

 **"-No, no soy ella, no soy quien despertó en ti cosas tan bellas. ¿Dime que te da derecho para compararme? No busques en mí, lo que perdiste, en otra parte-"**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La situación, era peor que al comienzo. Esta vez, Vegeta y Bulma, ya no se dirigían la palabra. El dolor y el rencor, domino por completo, en el corazón de la mujer, mientras que el príncipe, solo buscaba la manera para dejar el orgullo, pero le era tan difícil, era como perder su propio ser por completo. Paso su vida sin compañía alguna, pero es la primera vez, que se sentía solo.

Era muy tarde ya, la noche estaba un poco fría, pero eso a Vegeta no le importaba, seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre, sobre el techo de la corporación-¿Qué demonios puedo hacer?-Se decía por lo bajo-No puedo rebajarme. Pero tampoco voy a perder lo que es mío-En ese momento escucho a la mujer, volver a la casa con su acompañante de siempre. El odio lo lleno, y la impotencia lo ahogaba.-Diablos mujer- Se decía-¿Acaso no lo ves?-

-¿Cómo quieres que vea lo que no demuestras?- Le dijo una voz tras el.

Sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, cuando siento su Ki-¿Qué haces aquí?-Ni si quiera se molesto en voltear.

-He venido, a ver como están las cosas padre-Dijo Trunks del futuro, mientras se sentaba junto a Vegeta-Veo que algo no va muy bien-

-No es de tu incumbencia-Contesto el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

El joven miro a su padre de reojo. Sabia que estaba observando la escena, en donde su madre se despedía de su acompañante- Se que estas molesto, por lo que estas viendo, pero no ganaras nada, con solo mirar- Levanto la vista al cielo.

El guerrero no le dio respuesta a su hijo, solo siguió con la mirada, cada paso de Bulma hasta que entro en la casa.

-Háblale padre-Dijo Trunks del futuro, levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Sabe que estas aquí?- Pregunto a su hijo del futuro.

-Aun no. He llegado hace diez minutos, pero estabas tan perdido en tus pensamiento, que no oíste la maquina del tiempo, ni mucho menos me sentiste tras de ti, sino hasta que hable.-

El príncipe se sorprendió por la deducción de su hijo, pero lo que decía era verdad-Esa mujer me distrae, solo me hace débil-

Trunks del futuro sonrío, pero sin mirarlo-Eso no es verdad padre, eres muy fuerte, pero estar lejos de ella, te hace débil- Después de decir esto salio volando, para ir dentro de la casa, y encontrarse con su madre.

Las palabras que el joven del futuro le dijo, quedaron haciendo eco en su mente"-Estar lejos de ella te hace débil-"Jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Cerro sus ojos y la imagen de Bulma sonriendo frente a el, apareció en la oscuridad de su mente, pero cuando estiro su mano, para alcanzarla, ella se esfumo. Abrí los ojos y pudo sentir aquella de sensación de vacío, en su alma. Era ella quien le daba un poco de razón a su existencia, pero jamás se había dado cuenta, ahora la perdía y eso era para el un tormento.

Vegeta entro a su cuarto por la ventana, se sentó en su cama y una idea se cruzo por su mente-Las esferas del dragón- Dijo, un segundo antes, de salir volando en dirección al templo de Kamisama.

Bulma estaba en la cocina, preparándose un café, cuando vio entrar a su hijo del futuro-Hola mamá-Dijo el joven-

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de brillo, por la felicidad-Hijo- Se levanto de su lugar y le dio un fuerte abrazo, lo que hizo sonrojar al muchacho-¿Cómo estas? Dime-

-Bueno madre yo, solo venia a visitar a mi padre, pero el esta ocupado- Trunks no quería que su madre supiera, que había hablado con Vegeta.

-El siempre esta ocupado- Contesto un poco molesta, mientras volvía a sentarse-¿Quieres café?-

-No gracias madre- Se sentó junto a ella-¿Cómo esta todo aquí?-

Bulma dejo su tasa y miro con una sonrisa a su hijo del futuro-Esta todo perfecto-

Sabia que su madre mentía-¿Seguro madre?-

No podía mentirle a su propio hijo-Bueno, es que tu padre y yo, ya no nos hablamos, pero no hay de que preocuparse-Volvió a sonreírle

-Madre, en el futuro, tu extrañas mucho a mi padre. Algo en el te enamoro. Algo que solo tú sabes. Tú eres la única mujer, que sabe lo que verdaderamente es mi padre. Tú eres la única, que le mostró amor. Habla con el-No quería que sus padres estuvieran así. Sentía que debía ayudar.

-Bueno hijo, tu padre no me habla, el es muy terco y orgulloso. Solo me ve como un estorbo- Su mirada se veía triste.

-Lo se madre, pero aun así tu lo amaste y lo aceptaste tal cual era- Miro a los ojos de Bulma.

-Es verdad. Creo que tienes razón.-Se paro de su lugar- Además Bulma Brief, jamás se da por vencida. He soportado a Vegeta desde el principio, y creo que una ultima vez, podría intentarlo- Estaba completamente decidida- Dejo por un segundo, el dolor y rencor, y al ver a los ojos de su hijo del futuro, sabia que el solo quería algo que jamás tendría en su tiempo, a sus padres juntos.- Bueno hijo ahora espérame aquí, antes tengo que hacer unas cosas- Tomo su cartera y salio, dejando al joven Trunks sentado en la cocina, sin entender nada.

Bulma llego a la disquera, donde encontró a Kenshin. Era tarde ya, pero aun el seguía trabajando en el proyecto de una nueva canción- Hola cariño dijo ella- mientras entraba a la sala de grabación.

-Bulma, ¿Ya me extrañabas que has vuelto?-Pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-No seas tonto- La mujer se sonrojo- Vengo a decirte que lo siento, pero ya no podemos seguir siendo socios.

-¿Paso algo?-Pregunto Kenshin, un poco triste.

-Solo digamos, que he decidido dejar el dolor, y usar mi verdadera inspiración-Sonrío, mientras sacaba su libreta de canciones, para entregársela al cantante- Aquí esta la ultima canción. Espero te guste. Bueno será mejor que me valla.

El hombre tomo la libreta- De a cuerdo, gracia a ti, por todo, espero que esta vez, el vea que verdaderamente lo amas-

La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla- lo intentare cariño- Luego salio del lugar.

Kenshin reviso la libreta y entre las hojas, encontró un pequeño CD, así que lo puso en su reproductor, para así escuchar la última canción de Bulma.

 **-"No se si soy lo que tu esperas, no se si soy lo que tu deseas, no lo se, pero aquí estoy, entregando el corazón.**

 **Es que no se si seré la mejor mujer, pero no quiero ni pensar, que podría pasar si es que un día, de mi lado tu te vas.**

 **Si es que te gustaran todos mis defectos, y si es que al entrenar, quieres que te llame. No se si tendré la paciencia adecuada, y si me soportes cuando este enfadada.**

 **Que soy bien dulce, pero también salada, que soy infantil y a veces amargada, que soy cosa seria y nunca te fíes, de esta carita que siempre sonríe, que de inocente no tengo nada, y que soy fanática de esa mirada. Que será un placer para mi cuidarte, cuando estés herido, con mis besos curarte**

 **Si te voy a asustar por las mañanas, cuando veas mi cara de recién levantada, Que si estoy desarreglada me digas hermosa, y que todos los días me regales una rosa, que no se si te guste como cocine, o si algún día tu me llevaras al cine.**

 **No se si soy lo que tu esperas, no se si soy lo que tu deseas, no lo se, pero aquí estoy, entregando el corazón.**

 **No se si soy lo que tu esperas, no se si soy lo que tu deseas, no lo se, pero aquí estoy, entregando el corazón.**

 **Que tendremos los mas fuertes y hermosos hijos, que me harás reír y también soñar, tienes que saber, que eres mi otra mitad, que no podré vivir si no estas conmigo, que me haces falta mas, que el aire que respiro, que si me enseñaras algún día a bolar, que a lo nuestro no lo tomes como a un juego. Que me concientes, cuando este en mis días, y que a mi corazón lo llenaras de alegría, que hagas que cada noche sea mágica, que me digas te amo, aunque sea dramática, que me harás llorar, de felicidad, solo tu eres toda mi debilidad, que aunque nos enojemos, me sigas amando.**

 **Es una promesa, siempre estaré a tu lado, te diré que eres lo que siempre quise y olvida todo, lo que un día te dije, cuando sin pensar, el enojo ganaba, tu estas en mi vida y sin ti no soy nada, que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, contemplando tu hermosa sonrisa**

 **No se si soy lo que tu esperas, no se si soy lo que tu deseas, no lo se, pero aquí estoy, entregando el corazón.-"**

Bulma llego a su casa, busco a Vegeta por todos lados, pero no podía encontrarlo-¿Dónde estas Vegeta?-

En ese momento, su hijo del futuro, la escucho, mientras estaba parada en la sala-Te llevare con mi padre-Dijo-Ven madre- Salieron fuera, el joven tomo a la mujer de la cintura, y la elevo hasta el techo de la corporación capsula

-¿Por qué me traes aquí hijo?- Pregunto Bulma un poco confundida.

-Ya lo veras madre, solo espera- Dijo Trunks, antes de irse, un minuto antes, de que Vegeta descendiera frente a ella.

La mujer trato de calmarse, los nervios la estaban matando, no sabia que esperar de Vegeta- Vegeta, necesito hablarte-Su voz sonó suave y tranquila, necesitaba mostrarse calmada.

El poderoso guerrero, miro a un costado- Escucha mujer soy yo quien tiene algo que decir-

Bulma sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, al oír estas palabras- ¿Qué?- estaba muy sorprendida, el jamás había querido hablar con ella, si no era por alguna petición, o para discutir.

-He ido al templo de Kamisama- Vegeta traía algo en una de sus manos- Y use las esferas del dragón, no fue difícil convencerlos para usarlas, cuando dije cual era mi deseo- Se acercó lentamente a ella, con la mirada gacha y completamente sonrojado.- Mi deseo fue- Tomo la mano de Bulma y le coloco una pequeña cajita de tercio pelo en ella- Mi deseo fue, saber la manera de que me perdones, para que siempre seas mi mujer-

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras abría el pequeño regalo, para apreciar un vello anillo de oro, con un hermoso diamante en el centro- Vegeta no lo puedo creer- Dejo que su llanto de felicidad saliera, acompañado de una sonrisa, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-¿Sabes lo que es esto?-

-No lo sabia.- Contesto el mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Pero Dende se en cargo de explicarme, cuando el dragón hizo aparecer ese anillo frente a mi.-Estaba completamente nervioso, suspiro y la miro directo a los ojos, aquellos, que hace mucho tiempo no miraba, esos, que lo llenaban de paz, los que le daban una razón para vivir-¿Quieres ser mía mujer? ¿Quieres ser mi mujer?, jamás hubo nadie mas que tu.-

Ella se arrojo en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, aun con mas ganas, pero su sonrisa no se borraba- Vegeta te amo-Lo soltó para mirarlo a la cara- Si quiero ser tu mujer, y estoy mas tranquila, de saber que fui la única.

Vegeta la tomo en sus brazos con mucho cariño, necesitaba que ella supiera que era honesto, pero algo lo incomodaba- ¿Qué harás con el insecto?-Dijo un poco mal humorado.

Bulma hizo una risa picara y sin soltarse de sus brazos le contesto- El estaba mucho mas interesado en ti, que en mi-Comenzó a reír, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Vegeta contraerse al escucharla, pero se río, cuando se alejo un poco para ver su cara de asombro combinada con terror- Descuida cariño, así como yo soy tuya, tu siempre serás mío. Ya no habrá nada que nos separe. Eres tu, mi única inspiración.

FIN


End file.
